You'll never forget me
by IHeartParis97
Summary: Eva's back after three months away. Will things have changed between her, her friends and her lovers? Can she change things or will things head straight back down the same road again?
1. Prologue

"Are you ready?" Chris sat down on the bed next to his daughter.  
"Just about." Eva smiled, nodding her head.  
Chris put an arm around her and pulled her close. "I want you to know how proud I am of you, kiddo. You've made mature decisions so you can return with a clear head."  
"Thank you." Eva smiled. "But let's just see how today goes."  
"How do you think your friends will react?" Chris asked as they walked out to the car.  
"I don't know. Lauren promised things would be the same but after three months, how can they?" Eva shrugged.  
Chris started the car and reversed out of the car park. "They'll be changes, of course there will, but your friends will always stay your friends."  
"I'm nervous." She bit her lip as they edged closer to school.  
"Don't be. I've told you about the new 'Super-head,' Mr Byrne - he'll look out for you." Chris smiled warmly.  
"I can't believe Karen left. So, tell me about this Byrne character then." Eva smiled.  
"He's been recruited by the Education Board, he's worked in several schools and is supposed to be...like a Master of Discpline, I guess. He's big on cutting down gang culture-"  
"Finn's screwed then." Eva snorted.  
"Finn isn't involved anymore as far as I know. Mr Byrne's made some good changes in there - you'd be surprised." Chris shrugged, turning the car into the car park.  
Eva took a deep breath, watching Chris pull the clutch up, bringing the car to a smooth halt.  
"Ready?" He looked over at her, a warm smile.  
"Let's do it." She nodded before opening the car door and climbing out. They retrieved his laptop case and files from the boot and took them to his classroom. The corridors were the same; laminate flooring with yellow walls, littered with displays from the students. Chris pushed open his classroom door and ushered her in.  
"We've got a 'new term assembly' first." He said, putting his files on shelves.  
"Fun." Eva rolled her eyes.  
"It may not be but Mr Byrne wants everyone welcomed back the proper way." Chris shrugged. "I want you to go to assembly. Then you must go get your locker keys, timetable, etc."  
"Whatever." Eva shrugged. "Just get me to my classes!"

"Waterloo Road!" Mr Byrne smiled, leaning into the microphone. "Welcome back!"  
The crowd cheered and appluaded. Eva looked around her nervously. A few had regarded her presence but she had decided to slip in a few seconds before Mr Byrne started to talk, to avoid questions and drama. Lauren and Finn were sat together, watching Mr Byrne blankly. Finn. He looked the same - maybe even better - since she'd last seen him.  
"We have of course got new students - some not so new." He didn't make eye contact with Eva which was a relief seens as she didn't want the attention. "Whatever the case we treat them as pupils of our school and we work hard. And this year, please less drama than last term! Thank you!" Mr Byrne smiled as the hall applauded him, slowly stepping down. Eva slung her bag on her shoulder and tried to work out her route to the hall.  
"Eva?" She spun around and saw Mr Byrne hurrying after her.  
"Erm..yeah." She smiled.  
"Just follow me to my office a second please." He smiled, ushering her towards his office. By then more people had regarded her appearance at the school, staring and whispering. "Take a seat." He gestured to the chair in front of his desk. He rifled through the filing cabinet.  
"I was wondering if my locker is still free?"  
"Ay?" Mr Byrne turned to face her.  
"My locker, 328. Is it free?" Eva asked.  
"We provided you with locker 218." Mr Byrne said.  
"That's by the main doors, right?" Eva watched him nod. "I'd rather my old locker if that's ok. I had decent people around and it was central."  
Mr Byrne looked hesitant but slowly he turned back to the filing cabinet. "328 is free. You want it?"  
"Yes please." Eva nodded.  
"I don't do this often but I want to make your return as comfortable as possible." He said, handing her the key.  
"Thank you." She said uneasily, pocketing the key. "Anything else?"  
"Yes." My Byrne sat down in the seat behind his desk. "Here is your timetable; we're on Monday Week 1." He gestured to the column with his finger as he handed it to her. "Here is your dinner card. Your Dad will know that you just have to top it up using the school website and you can buy anything from the canteen."  
Eva nodded as she shoved the timetable and the plastic card in her bag. "Thanks."  
"I think that's about it...oh!" He suddenly exclaimed. "I almost forgot. The I.T. department will reactivate your school email - which will have stayed the same, your name at waterloo road dot org dot uk - but it may take a few days."  
"That's fine." She stood up, slinging her bag back on her shoulder and heading for the door. "Thanks, Sir."  
"No, thank you." Mr Byrne smiled. "I hope you'll enjoy your time here."  
Eva nodded before walking out and closing the door behind her.  
"What lesson have you got first?" Janeece smiled warmly.  
"Maths with Mr Chalk." Eva read, shoving her timetable in her pocket.  
"Dear old Mr Chalkie..." Janeece chuckled, returning to her computer.


	2. Lauren

Eva walked down the empty corridor, looking into each classroom. Everyone was seated, staring at the teacher or their phones. Eva continued down the corridor, finally reaching Mr Chalk's classroom. She took a deep breath, unsure of who and what was on the other side. Feeling a surge of courage, Eva knocked on the door, praying she wouldn't be left outside for long.  
"Hello-" Mr Chalk gasped as he saw her. "Eva? I knew I recognised that name!"  
"Hey." Eva smiled.  
"In you come!" Mr Chalk ushered her in, smiling as the class gasped. "I know- you're all as shocked as me! Eva is back and I'm sure she doesn't want too much fuss. I'd like you to take a seat..." He scanned the classroom. "There. Next to Bea Taylor."  
Eva walked through the rows of chairs and table, reaching her destination: the middle row. She shrugged her coat off and dropped her bag on the table. Her eyes drifted over to Lauren, who was staring at her, a broad smile on her face.  
'What you doing back?' She mouthed.  
'Mum's just wasn't as great as here!' Eva mouthed, grinning.  
'So much gossip to share!' Lauren winked.  
'Perfect!' Eva beamed before returning her eyes back to Mr Chalk.  
"How long are you back for?" Bea whispered, nervously eyeing Mr Chalk.  
"Ever." Eva smiled at her warmly.  
"Why would you choose this dump over your Mum's place? Lauren says she's really glamorous." Bea frowned.  
"Did she?" Eva chuckled. "So much has happened here, I couldn't stay away!"

"What are you doing here?" Lauren shrieked as they left Mr Chalk's classroom.  
"Shhh!" Eva giggled. "I missed you lot! It was only a temporary move anyway."  
"I can't believe it!" Lauren threw her arms around Eva. "I missed you so much!"  
"Not as much as I missed you! It got to the point where I wanted to strangle Alexa. 'Oh my God, babe, Chase is, like, totes after you. Would you go there? I mean really? Would you?'" Eva impersonated, giggling with Lauren.  
"That was dead on!" Lauren exclaimed, eyes wide. "'Eeee-v-aaa!'"  
"Don't even get me started on that." Eva chuckled, linking arms with Lauren and walking through the corridors.


	3. Fluoro

"Eva?" Madi exclaimed, making everyone's heads shoot up.  
"Shut up!" Lauren hissed. "She doesn't want this attention."  
"Lighten up!" Madi snapped, holding Eva at arms length. "Is that really you?"  
"Yes!" Eva giggled. "I'm not an imposter!"  
"I know, I know. I just can't believe it." Madi laughed. "We need a party to celebrate!"  
"Do we?" Eva sighed, half-laughing.  
"Er, yeah!" Madi nodded. "I thought you would stay up with your posh friends and family."  
"Nah, I decided to come back down and stay with my scummy friends and family." Eva winked.  
"I would be offended by that but I'm too happy!" Madi laughed.  
"So it's true then?" They all spun round and saw Finn approaching them.  
"What's true?" Lauren frowned.  
"The rumours." Finn looked her up and down disapprovingly. "Sadly."  
"Get lost-" Lauren glared.  
"No, it's fine." Eva interrupted, watching Finn. "He has the right to be angry."  
"Angry? I'm flaming livid." Finn glared.  
"Not now." Eva pleaded.  
"Course." He said coldly. "Anything to please Princess Eva."  
"What is your problem?" Lauren demanded.  
"You're looking at her." He didn't take his eyes off of her.  
"Finn, that's out of order." Madi frowned.  
"No. It isn't." Eva shook her head, eyes clapped on Finn.

**This short paragraph will be from a certain Kyle Stack's POV. I only own Eva Mead not Kyle nor Finn. Thank you for those reads and please keep on reviewing!:D x**

Kyle leant against the wall, watching the masterpiece stand in front of her locker. All 5"7 of her. She wore black suede heels with a strap across the middle, black tights and a tight, black mini skirt. Three buttons were undone on her shirt, her tie hung low around her neck like a necklace and she wore a black caridgan instead of the compulsory red jumper. Her nails were fluorescent orange, she wore silver bangle-like hoops and make-up which accentuated her beautiful face perfectly. He needed to get to his locker but couldn't face coming face-to-face with her. It had been three months and nothing had changed. He still felt the same tug in his heart - one he'd never had before with any other girl - whenever he saw her. For the three months she had been gone, he hadn't been able to think of anything but her. He saw Finn, walking around with the DSC, acting like he didn't care but Kyle couldn't do that. It felt wrong, brushing it all under the carpet. Eva closed her locker and walked past, accidentally brushing him. Her floral scent filled his air, her touch soft. It all still felt too raw.


	4. Sonnet

"Kyle!" Eva called, eyeing Kyle a few metres in front of her.  
He stopped and turned around. "Alright?" He smiled.  
"Yeah." She nodded, hurrying to catch up.  
"What you doing back anyway?" He asked.  
"I missed this place too much." She shrugged.  
"Missed me, you mean." He winked.  
"Yeah, course." She nodded, giggling. "How did you stay in Boston's class for English?"  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"You don't do your homework - or any work, - you answer back, you don't always turn up." She smiled.  
"She obviously couldn't let go." Kyle smiled. "You dyed your hair again?"  
"Yeah. Sandy blonde with chestnut and blonde highlights." She played with her side plait nervously.  
"It looks nice." He shrugged, opening the door to the classroom and walking in.  
"Eva." Miss Boston nodded her head in recognition. "Nice to have you back. Are you alright to sit in your usual place?"  
Eva's eyes met Kyle's and she smiled. "Yeah, course."  
"Good. Then take a seat and we'll begin." She watched Eva sit down before she began. "Poetry."  
The class groaned.  
"No one likes all that pansy rubbish!" Kyle groaned.  
"Correction. _You _don't like that pansy rubbish." Miss Boston smiled. "And I'm here to change that."  
"It'll take more than a few A3 sheets of paper and a highlighter to change my mind." Kyle shrugged, fiddling with his torn book.  
"I can deal with that." Miss Boston sat on her desk, surveying the class. "Eva, stand up. Kyle, stand up. Come to the front."  
Slowly Eva got up, tucking her chair under as she waited for Kyle to get up.  
"No." He frowned.  
"Kyle..." Miss Boston warned.  
He sighed, slowly pushing his chair out and getting up. Eva pushed his chair in before following him to the front.  
"Stand there." She moved Kyle to one spot. "And you...there." She moved Eva to the other. "I want you to read this to Eva, Kyle." She handed him a sheet.  
"What...the...hell?" He scowled, scanning the sheet.  
"Look at her and read it, Kyle." Miss Boston ordered firmly.  
Kyle took a hesitant sigh before beginning to read the sheet, slowly and uneasily. "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?...Thou art more lovely and more temperate...Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May...and summer's lease hath all too short a date..."  
"Now, Eva. Can you read the next part to Kyle?" Miss Boston patted Kyle on the back as she looked at Eva.  
Kyle's stomach flipped as her soft voice read the loving words.  
"Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, and often is his gold complexion dimm'd. And every fair from fair sometime declines. By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd." She read clearly.  
"Well done." Miss Boston congratulated. "Last little bit Kyle, please."  
This time he read more confidently and clearly, his eyes locked with Eva's, only breaking away to read the lines. "But thy eternal summer shall not fade. Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest. Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade."  
"When in eternal lines to time thou growest. So long as men can breathe or eyes can see. So long lives this and this gives life to thee." Eva finished with a lingering smile, which Kyle returned.  
"Can we have a round of applause please?" Miss Boston beamed as the class clapped and cheered. Eva and Kyle dropped their sheets on the desk and shuffled back to their seats, blushing red with the applaud.  
"That was awful!" Eva whispered. "I hate reading like that!"  
"I hate reading, full stop." Kyle smiled and she laughed.


	5. Sparks

Lauren appeared outside Eva's english class.  
Eva eyed her, smiling warmly as Miss droned on.  
"I don't want to keep you too long but I want you to read the sonnet that Eva and Kyle read, and that you have on the sheet, and annotate it as best as you can. This will help you for tomorrow's lesson. Off you go." Miss Boston took a seat at her desk, watching the class file out.  
"I had to read Shakespeare with Kyle!" Eva giggled as she met Lauren.  
"Awkward!" Lauren sang.  
"Nah, it was ok actually. Just a bit embarassing." Eva chuckled. "It's just so mushy! Not like love these days!"  
"I know!" Lauren agreed as they wove through the crowds forming in the corridors. "Have you spoken to Finn since his outburst at lunch?"  
"No." Eva shrugged. "He was pretty mad though."  
"He'll live." Lauren shrugged carelessly. "I need to tell you something about him..." She sighed sadly.  
"Right..." Eva said warily.  
"Hannah." Lauren said slowly.  
"Is that the new version of 'YOLO' or 'tumbleweed?'" Eva joked.  
"Not quite..." Lauren sighed. "There's no easy way to say this, Eva.."  
"Is there someone else?" Eva asked. "Just tell me straight."  
"Yes." Lauren nodded.  
"I'm guessing she's called 'Hannah?'" Eva watched her nod. "Is that- is that why he was so unhappy to see me?"  
"Probably. He's left all the gang stuff and got a new girlfriend and then you - the girl who changed his life for the better and the worst - reappears. He's just in shock, I imagine." Lauren tried to soften the blow.  
"Lauren, it's ok." Eva forced a smile. "Things were never going to stay the same."  
"I know that it may be really hard to like her but you should give her a chance. Hannah has no idea about you and Finn and she's really nice. You'll get on with her _if _you give her a chance." Lauren said.  
"It's fine. I want bite her or anything." Eva smiled, trying to hide her sadnes. "I just need to pop to the loo. I'll meet you in the canteen."  
"Ok." Lauren knew where she was off but didn't say anything.

Eva walked around the corner, taking deep breaths. She could muster the courage to say what she needed and walk away, head held high, knowing she had done the right thing. He was stood there, by his locker, chatting to Josh. Slowly, she walked over.  
"Eva?" Josh's face lit up. Finn looked over his shoulder at her, rolled his eyes and looked back at Josh.  
"Hey." Eva smiled, eyes on Finn.  
"I need to get my Art folder so I'll speak to you later, Finn." Josh shrugged. "And you, Eva."  
"Yeah, bye." Eva nodded, waiting until he had walked away.  
"What do you want?" Finn demanded.  
"Hannah." Eva said abruptly.  
Finn looked taken aback. "What about her?"  
"Is that why you were so angry about me being back? Because of her?" Eva asked.  
"Don't be stupid." Finn snorted, eyes fixed on her. "I'm angry that you left without thinking about me or Kyle. I couldn't give a stuff about you and Hannah." He shrugged.  
"Fair enough." She nodded. "It was wimpy, cowardly, pathetic, pointless and to be brutally honest, it hasn't changed anything. But I didn't come back for this, Finn. I was so happy to see you...you set me off like sparks." She smiled shyly.  
"I think you've been studying too much poetic crap." Finn growled, storming off.  
"Or not..." She sighed, leaning against his locker. She meant it. He'd ignited all the colours inside her heart.


	6. Baby Daddy

Eva washed her hands, staring in the mirror.  
"Eva!" Trudi appeared out of the cubicle.  
"Truds!" Eva hugged her tightly.  
"Madi said you were back. I can't believe it. I love the new hair colour!" Trudi held Eva's plait in her hand.  
"Thank you." Eva smiled weakily.  
"Eva..." It dawned on her. "Is this about Finn?"  
"Is what about Finn?" Eva tried to look bright.  
"You're here alone, looking gutted. Has he...dismissed you or something?" Trudi looked concerned.  
Eva looked at Trudi's worried face, debating whether to tell her the truth. "Worse. He hates me for coming back. He's convinced I'm going to ruin him and Hannah which I wouldn't!"  
"Do you regret leaving?" Trudi patted her arm.  
"Honestly? Nothing's changed. I feel the same - if that." Eva shrugged.  
"Finn's shocked. You were the love of his life for ages and then you left without warning. He thinks he's moved on but he's scared because he hasn't." Eva knew Trudi was right.  
"Ok." She nodded. "So I just let him sulk and carry on as normal?"  
"Yes." Trudi nodded. "And if you're that desperate to get back with him-"  
"Which I don't think I am." Eva interrupted.  
Trudi rolled her eyes. "Which you don't think you are, then don't mess around with anyone else. Especially not Kyle Stack."  
"Ok." Eva nodded again.  
"Now I need to eat before I start eating something - or someone! This baby is a monster." Trudi patted her slightly bulging stomach.  
"I'm so sorry, Truds! I completely forgot - talking about all my drama. How far along are you?" Eva asked.  
"Six months." Trudi rubbed her belly lovingly. "I've decided the names. Ashley for a boy, Adelaide for a girl."  
"I love it!" Eva nodded enthuastically. "Did Finn help you pick them?"  
"No." Trudi shrugged. "I haven't told him yet. He's involved though."  
"Good. You have us all, Trudi, of course, but you need the baby Daddy." Eva said.  
"I know." Trudi smiled. "Let's go."  
Eva picked up her bag and they left the toilets, happy from confessing their confessions.


	7. Didn't want to know

"Hannah?" Eva walked into the canteen, looking nervously at the back of a girl sat with Finn. Both her and Finn turned around, small frowns engraved on their faces. Hannah was a pretty and petite, a brunette with dark green eyes that sparkled mischeviously. Her lips were full and her cheekbones were like razor blades set in her face.  
"Yeah?" She shrugged, arm wound around Finn. Her voice was slightly rough, a voice that Eva imagined Finn couldn't get enough of.  
"I'm Eva." Eva smiled. "Eva Mead."  
"Ok..." Hannah said awkwardly.  
"Alright then..." Eva nodded uneasily, sitting down next to Madi and getting out her shop-bought sandwiches. On what planet was Lauren on when she'd said Hannah was 'nice?' She was about as nice as a snakebite, or a punch from a heavy weight champion. No, Finn had picked a right punch there - a punch right in Eva's gut.  
"I heard you and Kyle had to read Shakespeare's '18th sonnet' today?" Madi smiled.  
"Yeah." Eva chuckled. "Certainly...broke up the day." Her eyes caught Finn, who had a stony expression on his face, causing her to immediately drop their gaze.  
"I can't see Kyle being all slushy!" Josh chuckled. "'Can I compare thee to a summer's day?'"  
"Neither of us were that up for it, to be honest-"  
"That's what she said!" Madi and Lauren chorused, giggling wildly.  
Eva laughed. "Immature! We just got on with it- stop." She ordered as Lauren and Madi opened their mouths again to share yet another innuendo.  
"You walk straight into them, babe." Madi smiled.  
"Now I'm trying to walk back out again." Eva laughed.  
"Is Nikki nice?" Josh asked suddenly.  
"Nikki? Who's Nikki?" Lauren frowned.  
"Miss Boston." Josh explained.  
"She's ok, I guess. She's quite into her discipline but isn't too strict on homework." Eva shrugged. "Why?"  
"I'm just preparing myself for the day my Dad tells me they're dating."  
"What?" Madi and Lauren shrieked, eyes wide.  
"I know." Josh nodded. "They're so close and she's always there when he needs her. There's some kind of attraction - they'll follow it up soon."  
"It always feels weird thinking of teachers getting with other teachers." Trudi frowned, squirming slightly.  
"Agreed." Lauren nodded. "It's weird to think teachers actually have a life outside of school."  
Madi nodded.  
"We're going to go. See you later." Finn and Hannah got up and walked out, Finn with his arm around her.  
"What was his problem?" Lauren frowned.  
"He wasn't really...involved in the conversation was he?" Josh chuckled.  
"You!" Eva exclaimed, taking Lauren by surprise. "'Hannah's nice if you give her a chance.' What part of that was 'nice?'"  
"You took her by surprise. She probably wasn't expecting it." Lauren shrugged, a slight smile on her lips.  
"Either that," Eva said sarcastically, "or she didn't want to know at all."  
"That too." Lauren nodded, biting her lip.


	8. More than friends

The final bell rang and Mrs Williams dismissed the students from her dance class. Eva quickly left, bag on her shoulder as she scurried through the corridors towards her Dad's office.  
"Eva!"  
She spun around, trying to detect the owner of the voice. There was only one person she knew with a male voice and a Scouse accent. "Finn." She acknowledged him, bringing herself to a halt.  
"Can we have a word?" He asked.  
"Can we make it quick? I have to meet my Dad." She shrugged. He nodded, ushering her into a nearby classroom and closing the door.  
"I just wanted to say thank you." He said shyly.  
"Thank you? Why?" She frowned, not quite following.  
Finn took a deep breath, eyes fixed on her. "Introducing yourself to Hannah."  
"That was a mistake." Eva said. "She didn't want to know."  
"Hannah's like that, I guess. Doesn't want to know at first. It's just...it meant a lot that you would do that for me." Finn said slowly, fiddling with his fingers.  
Eva nodded. "There's no reason why my absence should have changed us from friends to barely even acquaintances, Finn. I want us to be friends at least."  
"I know." He said, his voice cracking slightly. "I appreciate that."  
There was a lingering silence between them both. Finn moved towards her, hands holding onto her waist.  
"What are you-" She was brought to a halt by the feeling of Finn's mouth on hers. He kissed her hungrily, leaving her powerless. "No!" She suddenly shouted, pushing him back. "You can't do this- I can't do this, Finn!" She turned away from him, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
"Eva, I'm sorry-" Finn said desperately.  
"Leave me alone please." She said quietly, not looking at him.  
"Ok." His voice was barely even a whisper. He sighed, staring at her back before slowly walking away. Eva didn't turn around until she was sure he had gone. Her lips tingled and her body ached with passion, sadness, defeat, anger and about every other emotion known to man. She hurried out of the classroom and down the corridor, knowing exactly where she was going. There he was, stood with Tariq, grinning and fist-punching him.  
"Eva!" He said, quickly turning to face her.  
"Give me the vodka shot and I'll get you the money for tomorrow." Eva promised.  
"I would, Eva, but no cash, no shot." He shrugged. "That was the rules last time."  
"I know, Kyle, and I get it, I do! But it's me, you know I'll bring the money in!" Eva said, eyes wide.  
"A bit desperate, aren't you?" Kyle frowned, pulling a vodka shot out of his pocket.  
"Never mind!" She snatched the vodka shot, ripped off the lid and knocked it down in one. "I'll bring in the money tomorrow!" Then she was gone.  
"Bruv, you have got it bad." Tariq smirked.  
"Shut it!" Kyle snapped, glaring at him.


	9. Cinema

"I wondered where you'd got to." Chris smiled.  
"Sorry. I just got a bit waylaid." Eva opened the car door and slid in.  
"It stinks of vodka!" Chris chuckled, nose high in the air.  
"Yeah," Eva nodded. "I smell it too."  
"It's probably just the air. It pongs a bit sometimes." Chris shrugged, starting the car. "How was school today?"  
"Intimate." She muttered, looking out the window.  
"What?" Chris frowned.  
"It was ok." Eva shrugged.  
"Your first day back was 'ok?' Eve, it should be amazing! Exciting!" Chris exclaimed.  
"It was, I guess." She nodded uneasily. "Just a few people were...less than happy to see me."  
"It'll take a little while," Chris was silent as he turned the corner and drove up a hill, "but people'll get used to having Meady around." He winked.  
"I guess." Eva nodded slowly. Chris pulled into the car park and into a space. They both hopped out of the car and rode the lift, arriving in the apartment within a few minutes. Eva's phone vibrated in her pocket and she dived into her room, quickly closing the door. "Hello?" She answered.  
"Alright?" Kyle answered.  
"Oh hey!" Eva said brightly.  
"That shot must have helped - you sound a lot happier." Kyle said.  
"I've just perked up a bit anyway." She smiled to herself, happy to be able to talk to him. "What you calling me for?"  
"I saw how down you were earlier. Me and Tariq are going to see a film, you want to tag along?" Kyle asked.  
Eva thought about it for a minute; stay at home and watch Judge Judy whilst eating a tub of Ben and Jerry's or go out with her friends and watch a hot new film?  
"Eve?" Kyle said.  
"Sorry." Eva apologised. "Yeah, sure, I'd love to come."  
"Right, meet me at the bus stop at in half an hour. See you then."  
"Bye." Eva hung up and dropped her phone on the bed. She tied her long hair in a messy ponytail and reapplied her make-up. She shoved a pair of black skinny jeans, a white woolen jumper and a pair of stripy rainbow, wedged boots.  
"Where you off?" Chris asked, looking up from his paperwork as she entered the living room, heels clicking on the floor.  
"I'm going cinema with Kyle and Tariq." Eva smiled, shoving a ten pound note in her pocket.  
"Kyle? Tariq?" Chris repeated, frowning.  
"Is there an echo in here?" Eva chuckled.  
"I'm not happy with this, Eva." Chris sighed, leaning back in his chair.  
"Sorry, Dad, but they're my friends and I'm 16 now." She shrugged, pecking him on the head. "I'll see you when I get back." And with that, she left the apartment.

Kyle was already there, she saw as she neared the bus stop. He was dressed in dark, baggy jeans, a slogan t-shirt and a baggy, black zip-up hoodie. His skull earring sparkled, as did his eyes as they met hers.  
"Alright." She hugged him. "What time's the bus coming?"  
"Two minutes. You were just on time." Kyle rubbed his hands together, trying to warm them up. There was two other people at the bus stop; an old lady with a tartan trolley, who looked unsettled by their appearance - especially Kyle's, and a young Mum with a baby on her hip, who refused eye contact. "Does your Dad know you're here?"  
"Yep." Eva nodded. "He isn't happy about it but I'm 16 so I can't go out with who I want."  
Kyle nodded. "He may control you at school but he can't control you at home too."  
Eva frowned to herself, surprised by the lack of logic behind his comment. It wasn't long before the bus pulled up. The Mum and baby got on first and then the old lady, leaving Kyle and Eva to get on last.  
"Teenage return to town." Kyle said.  
The bus driver clicked some buttons. "£2.70."  
Kyle handed him the money and recieved his ticket before heading to the back.  
"Same." Eva waited as he did the same. She handed over her money, took the ticket and sat down next to Kyle. "What film are we seeing?"  
"I don't know. Tariq wants to see this action film with that Scarlet woman. I want to see that horror with Harry Potter in." Kyle shrugged, fiddling with his ticket.  
"Daniel Radcliffe?" Eva chuckled. "Yeah, I want to see that."  
"Sure you won't crap yourself?" Kyle smirked.  
"I'm no chicken!" She exclaimed. "I love horror films."  
"I'd better sit next to you, just in case." He winked.  
"Tell you what, hun: you'll be the only one screaming!" She giggled.


	10. You are a cinema, a Hollywood treasure

"Alright, bruv? Eva?" Tariq shrugged, watching Eva and Kyle reapproach. He dropped his fag on the floor and stood on it, trodding it into the ground.  
"Mate." They fist-punched each other before whacking each on the back in that masculine way.  
"Decided what we're going to see then?" Tariq asked, eyeing Eva.  
"Me and Eva want to see the horror film." Kyle shrugged.  
"Yeah, whatever, go on then." Tariq nodded, pushing open the doors and walking in. Eva and Kyle followed him in, joining the ticket queue.

Twenty minutes later, they were seated with a box of popcorn and a can of fizzy drink each. The trailers slowly flickered on the screen; lawyers, insurance, phone companies, other films, cereal, sweets, etc. A further fifteen minutes later, the film was just starting.

"Ahhh!" Eva gasped, nestling into Kyle's body. He smiled to himself, her hair tickling his chin. Getting her to see a horror film was one of the best decisions he'd ever made. He knew that it would scare the pants off of her and she'd be in his arms within an hour. It had taken ten minutes. The film was five minutes from the end, quickly reaching the credits. He was hoping Tariq would find some excuse to slope off, leaving him with Eva. The credits started rolling up slightly, the lights slowly brightening too.  
"That was scarier than I thought!" Eva sat upright, looking around.  
"Nah, it was more of a comedy." Kyle shrugged.  
"Shut up!" Eva laughed. "I felt you jump!"  
"Nah, I agree with Kyle." Tariq said, standing up and slipping on his coat. "It was nothing."  
Eva stood up and ruffled her hair, stretching out her limbs, trying to get the feeling back in her body. Slowly they all mooched out of the cinema, out into the fresh air. It was still light, the moon was up in the clear sky and a few people wandered around aimlessly. Tariq looked around the car park, searching for his Dad.  
"Are you cold?" Kyle asked Eva.  
"A little, yeah." She nodded, shivering.  
"Have this." Kyle took his jacket off and draped it around her shoulders.  
"Are you sure? Thanks." Eva smiled.  
"Tariq!" They all looked over and saw Tariq's Dad sat in his Range Rover, Trudi in the front.  
"Eva?" Trudi frowned, climbing out of the car as Tariq got in. "What are you doing out with these two idiots?"  
"You talking about me?" Kyle growled, glaring at her.  
"Yes." Trudi nodded, returning her eyes to Eva. "Eva?"  
"Calm down, Truds. It's just as friends." Eva shrugged.  
"Much to his disgust." Trudi glared at Kyle.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Eva gestured for Trudi to get back in the car.  
"We'll give you a lift, Eve." Trudi eyed Kyle.  
"It's fine." Eva looked over at Kyle and smiled.  
"Trudi, I'm serious. It's fine." Trudi shrugged, slowly bringing her eyes back to Eva. Kyle kicked the floor with his shoe, biting his lip. He felt a bit like the elephant in the room.  
"And _I'm serious_, Trudi. I've got my bus ticket. I'll see you tomorrow." Eva watched Trudi consider it for a minute.  
"Fine." She said, before turning to Kyle. "But if _one thing _happens to Eva, Kyle, I mean it: I _will _kill you." She hugged Eva tightly. "See you tomorrow." She shot Eva a bright smile before bounding back into the car.  
"She won't...kill you." Eva said shyly. "She just doesn't want any trouble."  
"I know." Kyle nodded, hand on the small of her back as he guided her away.  
"Where are we going?" She smiled.  
"You'll see." Kyle smiled slightly, keeping his eyes on the path they walked. They kept walking until Kyle turned down a alleyway. It was light with little dustbins and wire fences dotted along it.  
"What are we doing here?" She asked, turning to face him.  
"I've been wanting to do this since you left." Kyle smiled, pushing her against the wire mesh with his body, head resting against hers. She held onto his jacket, pulling him close to her. He smiled, his eyes gazing into hers before he slowly kissed her. The kisses got stronger and harder as they relaxed, turning hungrier and needier. The more she kissed him, the more Eva felt she was able to erase Finn's traces left on her lips. She closed her eyes, lips still hungrily searching for Kyle's. His hands slid down to her bum, giving a cheeky squeeze accidentally. She smiled, not being able to pull back as she was too lost in the kiss. Seconds turned into minutes, until they could bear it no more and came up for air. He grinned at her triumphantly. "I knew you'd never forget me."  
She laughed shyly, looking down at the floor. She felt him tuck a strand of hair behind her ear before slowly rising her eyes back up to meet his.  
"So what do you reckon then?" Kyle asked, hand resting on the fence, caging her in.  
She looked back down the alleyway. She didn't know if she could handle dating anyone again - let alone Kyle. She felt like if she did, her little holiday would have been pointless.  
"Finn hasn't had any trouble moving on. It took less than two weeks for him to find that Hannah girl." Kyle shrugged. "We'll do it properly this time. I'll treat you like a princess and you won't be involved in the DSC. I promise."  
Her eyes met his again, the grey-blue irises sparkling. "Ok." She said, her voice less than a whisper. "But I ain't rushing anything." The bit about Finn had clinched the deal really - he wasn't showing any compassion or thought towards her - why should she live her life in a shell? Kyle shot her his Hollywood smile before lending her a peck on the lips.


	11. Just too irresistible

"Eva, you're alright!" Trudi ran after her, a relieved look on her face.  
"Crikey Truds. We caught the bus together, that's all." Eva chuckled, biting her lip.  
"Well.." Trudi said bitterly. "You never know with Kyle. You're lucky to even be in school today. And he didn't try anything with you?"  
"No," Eva shrugged, trying to act casual. "We're just mates."  
"Good. Look I have to go and give in my English coursework but I'll see you later." Trudi flashed her a smile before marching off.  
"And I need to go to my locker." Eva looked down at her art book before walking to the main building. She felt bad lying to her friends - again - and knew it could get her into trouble - again - but Kyle made a promise that he would treat her properly and she knew that the minute anyone interfered, that could change. Plus, as much as part of her wanted to rub it into Finn's face, the other part felt like that would be cold and heartless.  
"Alright?" Kyle held her waist, pushing her against the locker.  
"I mean it, Kyle!" She giggled, pushing him off. "Not now, not here."  
"I'm sorry," he winked, "you just look so damn irrestible in that skirt."  
"And you look really hot too, babe, but this isn't worth everyone finding out about. It'll just ruin everything!" Eva chuckled.  
"I'll see you later though, yeah?" Kyle ducked his head to check.  
"Course." She smiled. "I'll see you later."  
"Bye." He walked away slowly.  
"What's going on with you and Kyle?" Lauren frowned, walking over.  
"You what?" Eva snorted. "Nothing."  
"Is that why he came over and almost shoved you through your locker?" Lauren smirked. As quickly as it appeared, her smirk fell again. "Please don't tell me you're seeing each other again."  
"Course not!" Eva exclaimed.  
"Eva.." Lauren closed her eyes, exhaling wearily.  
"Leave it, Lauren." Eva said firmly. "We're not dating and that's all there is too it."  
"Yeah, alri-"  
"Just shut up, Lauren!" Eva snapped, slamming her locker door and walking away.  
"Ooh!" Lauren chuckled, before realising the severity of the situation. "Where's Finn?" As fast as she could she dashed down the corridor, desperate to speak to Finn before he got to reg. He saw him with Hannah, kissing her against the wall of the art classroom. "Hey..." She said uneasily.  
There was no answer.  
"Hey!" She repeated, louder and firmer.  
There was no answer.  
"Finn!" She snapped.  
"What?" He exclaimed angrily, pulling back and glaring at her. A glare Hannah mimicked.  
"Can I talk to you?" Lauren sighed, tapping her foot.  
"No." Finn turned back to Hannah.  
"For God sake..." She hissed, dragging him away.  
"What are you doing? Get off!" He shouted.  
"Sorry, Hannah!" Lauren called over her shoulder before shoving Finn into a nearby classroom and closing the door.


	12. Rollercoaster

"What the hell are you doing?" Finn demanded crossly.  
"Eva." Lauren said simply.  
"What about her?" Finn tried to hide the panic in his voice.  
"Kyle."  
Finn's heart dropped at 10000 mph from his chest to his feet. He felt like he was on a rollercoaster that had just plummeted a couple hundred feet. "What has she done?"  
"I don't know..she won't admit it." Lauren bit her lip. "But I saw her - I know I did! I saw them with my own eyes. She just won't admit it!"  
"What did you see, Lauren?" Finn asked, realising how much he sounded like Lauren's counsellor and not a mate.  
"She was at her locker, putting some stuff away, and Kyle came over. He held onto her waist and pushed her against her locker. They were both smiling - she was obviously happy to see him. They were talking quietly but she said something about him looking 'hot' and then she pushed him away. They both looked..loved up, I guess." Lauren looked up at him after delivering her long speech.  
"No, no, no!" Finn sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. "I'm going to knock his flaming lights out."  
"Why?" Lauren couldn't keep the smile off of her lips. "D'you still have feelings for her?"  
"Course not - I'm with Hannah." Finn defended, frowning at her. "But whatever she's done, she needs her friends to protect her from prats like Kyle." He shrugged.  
"Yeah, whatever." Lauren snorted, walking towards the door. "But we need to stop this." She smiled at him before leaving the room.  
"Oh Kyle, you've gone too far." Finn sighed, fishing his phone out of his pocket. "Eugene...?"

"I just wanted to say sorry about earlier." Eva said as Lauren sat down next to her.  
"Don't worry about it." Lauren smiled sweetly as she dropped into her seat.  
"No, it does. I have nothing to hide yet I was a bit sharp." Eva shrugged. "Sorry."  
"It's ok." Lauren beamed. "Just forget about it."  
"Where's Finn?" Eva frowned, gesturing to his empty seat.  
"Oh, he'll be here soon." Lauren smiled knowingly.  
"Why'd you say it like that?" Eva frowned.  
"Like what?"  
"'Oh, he'll be here soon.'" Eva mimicked, sending Lauren into fits of giggles. Eva smiled, a few chuckles escaping.  
"If there was anything between you and Kyle...you would tell me...right?" Lauren stopped laughing.  
Eva dropped her smile immediately. "Course." She shrugged. "I'm not going to have another Finn incident on my hands."  
"That's what I thought." Lauren nodded. So start telling the truth, she thought bitterly.  
"Alright?" Finn walked into reg, his eyes clapping on Lauren. Lauren gestured with her head towards Eva, who was bent over her phone, sheltering it under the table.  
"_I'm fine_." Lauren shrugged.  
"...yeah...me too..." Eva looked up, a huge smile on her face, distracted by what was on her phone.  
"Who was that?" Finn gestured to her phone.  
"Um..." Eva tried to think of someone fast. "The cleaner!"  
"The cleaner?" Finn and Lauren chorused.  
The cleaner? Even Eva was surprised by her stupid answer. "Yeah...I lost this necklace in my room ages ago...turns out she found it!"  
"Must have been a pretty special necklace." Finn shrugged, sitting down with his back to the wall.  
"Yeah..it was..the one you got me!" Eva said, cringing at yet another awful answer.  
"The one _I _got you?" Finn repeated.  
"Yeah." Eva nodded, knowing that she had most probably been found out.  
"Right.." Finn looked up as Mr Chalk entered. Lauren looked over at Eva's phone. _Kyle: Missing you lots babe. Ky Xxx_ She gritted her teeth, looking up just as Mr Chalk called her name in the register.


	13. To insinuate

"Get my messages then?" Kyle smiled, pushing her against the wall.  
"Yeah." She smiled, gently pushing hair off his face. "They were really sweet, babe. Thank you." They were stood in the high street, secluded from the rest of school. They'd had to wait until everyone else had gone before leaving school together. Now she was with him, she didn't want to be anywhere else. Today had just been a disaster.  
"Good, 'cus I mean them." He kissed her passionately, eyes closed. Eventually he pulled back. "Actually Mead, I believe you own me £2?" He raised his eyebrows.  
"So romantic." She chuckled, digging in her pocket. "Keep the change." She winked, taking his hand and leading him into the chippie; 'Codfather and Co.'

"This is so nice!" Eva gasped, placing her platter on Kyle's bed as she looked around his room.  
"Really?" Kyle frowned.  
"Yeah." Eva nodded, looking around in awe. The walls were painted ivory and the floor was dark laminate. It was littered with clothes, shoes and magazines. There was a metal bed with a black duvet, a little chest of drawers with a tiny lamp, a wardrobe and a white lampshade hanging from the ceiling. On the wall there was posters of Eminem, Lil' Wayne, Drake and scantily-clad women.  
"Babe, I live in a council flat - be honest." Kyle snorted.  
"Exactly." She said, turning to face him. "You've made the best of it."  
"I don't know if that's a compliment or insult." He smiled. "You going to eat these or shall I?"  
"Hands off!" She grinned, grabbing her platter and sitting on his bed. She peeled back the lid and smiled at the promising sight. £1.20's worth of crispy, golden chips dusted with salt and vinegar.  
"They look well nice." Kyle observed,  
"Should have bought some then, shouldn't you?" She smiled, popping one in her mouth.  
"Why should I when I can do this..." He smiled slyly, quickly grabbing one. She slapped his hand, making the chip drop back in the platter.  
"Guess you'll have to go hungry." She smirked, eating another one.  
"I have food." He smiled. "I just can't be bothered to go and get some."  
"Unlucky." She smiled, nestling into his laid down body.  
"Not really." He pecked her on the head. "I got you."  
"Yeah, you're right." She said cheekily. The door downstairs slammed and Kyle flinched as he heard his Mum's voice.  
"Not now." He sighed, sitting upright.  
"What?" Eva frowned, feeling slightly frightened. Kyle's bedroom door flew open. A red-haired lady with smudged, black make-up, tight jeans and a leather jacket stormed in.  
"Kyle." She barked, frowning at his friend. "Who's she?"  
"'She' is Eva." Kyle shrugged. "Can you leave us alone please?"  
"Watch it, boy." She growled. "Look what I've provided you with. Speaking of which, there's a jar of money in the kitchen to pay her when you're done."  
"You what?" Eva gasped.  
"I'm so sorry..." Kyle sighed, eyes closed.  
"What have you got to be sorry for?" The woman frowned. "It's her career choice."  
"No, actually it's not." Eva growled, standing up.  
"They're usually a lot quieter than this." The woman smirked.  
"I don't know what sort of people you're used to having around your house, but I ain't one of them."  
Now it was Ms Stack's turn. "You what?"  
"I ain't...whatever you're thinking I am." Eva shook her head, not bringing herself to say it. "And Kyle isn't like that."  
"Whatever. I don't care, just stay safe." She left a bittersweet smile before leaving.  
"I don't know why-" Kyle cut himself off. "I ain't even going to try and explain that.."  
"It's fine, babe." Eva pushed him onto the bed, sitting on top of him. "It's all..." She pecked him on the lips. "...water..." And again. "...under the..." Once more. "...bridge..." She bent down and kissed him passionately. He pushed her under him, still kissing her, locked in the throes of passion.


	14. Scrappy and Shaggy

"Hey-" Lauren said brightly as Eva sat down in reg.  
Eva cut her off with, "do I look like a...y'know...girl?"  
"Girl?" Lauren repeated. "Am I missing something?"  
"A _girl-girl_." Eva said shyly.  
Lauren burst out laughing.  
"Don't laugh!" Eva said crossly.  
"I'm sorry but that's hilarious!" Lauren was dying by now. And then to make matters worse, Finn walked in. "Finn, you have just missed it!"  
"Clearly." Finn frowned, looking between Eva and Lauren.  
"She just asked me if she looks like a 'girl-girl.'" Lauren smiled as Finn's lips spread into a wide grin.  
"I wish I'd never said anything now." Eva muttered.  
"It's cute, Eve." Lauren rubbed Eva's arm. "Why?"  
"K-" She cut herself off. What was she doing? "I just- I just...wondered."  
"Course not." Lauren said. "Right, Finn?"  
"Right." Finn's smile had long disappeared and his eyes bore into Eva. Kyle had said that to her? He would rip his scrawny little body apart - limb by limb. "Sir, can I go to the toilet?"  
"Well-"  
"Thanks." He glared, walking out. Through the corridors he went, ready to find Kyle. There he was. His arch-enemy made worse by his insults to Eva. "I want a word."  
"What?" Kyle frowned, turning around.  
Finn shoved him into the locker, holding him up by the collar of his jacket. "You think Eva looks like a girl?"  
"What?" Kyle exclaimed.  
"She's just asked Lauren if she looks like a 'girl.' Something you've said by any chance?" Finn demanded.  
"No!" Kyle defended. Then it dawned on him. "Oh. Oh no..."  
"What do you mean 'oh no?'" Finn shouted, his grip growing tighter.  
"My Mum."  
"Is this a joke?" Finn growled, his face scrunched up in a mixture of hate and anger.  
"No." Kyle closed his eyes. "I can't tell you."  
"You are kidding?" Finn demanded.  
"No." Kyle said.  
"If you want to see her again, I suggest you tell me everything." Finn ordered.  
Kyle sighed. "I'm sorry, Eva." He muttered, eyes closed. Slowly they opened and he said, "we've started dating again. She was over mine last night-"  
"I don't believe this! It was your idea yet you call her a-"  
"What? No!" Kyle said. "My Mum came into my room when we were cuddled up on the bed and assumed she was a..."  
Finn let go of Kyle, letting his feet drop on the floor. He threw his fist back before launching it into Kyle's nose. Kyle roared before running at Finn, punching him back. Headbutts, kicks, punches and every other violent move was exchanged.  
"Finn! Kyle!" Chris shouted, running over. They hardly noticed as they carried on scrapping, getting angrier. "Tom!"  
"Stop!" Tom pulled Kyle back as Chris pulled Finn back. They glared at each other, trying to break free.  
"Kyle in the cooler. Finn, you can to the pastoral care room." Chris told Tom and they dragged the offenders away.

"Sorry, Miss, can I have a word with Eva?" Chris stuck his head in Nicki's classroom.  
"Of course. Eva." Mis Boston watched Eva get up and head towards her Dad. The class oohed. "Can we stay sensible. The deputy head wants a word with a pupil, it happens everyday." The class was silenced.  
"Come to my office, Eva." Chris sighed, guiding her towards it.  
"What way?" She frowned, letting him lead her.  
"Because we need to talk." Chris shrugged.  
"Great." Eva had already recieved disapproving looks today, something had happened and she didn't need to guess what that was.

**Hey peeps! I am going to take a short break from this one. I have slight writer's block so am considering other ideas for the second. I also am going to leave this one for a few days to get an idea of where people are at with the story. Thanks for all the support, guys! Keep reading!:)**


	15. Outburst

**So I'm back and ready to write! I just want to say a big, big thank you to 'Pongo0614' as they have been the inspiration I've needed to continue this story! I really hope you are enjoying this and don't forget that review!:)xx**

"What's this about?" Eva asked as her Dad lead her through the corridor.  
"Can we speak about this inside my office?" Chris sighed. "Why does the drama always happen to you?"  
"I haven't done anything - I swear!" Eva frowned as Chris stay silent. Her mouth gaped as she saw Finn and Kyle sat together, bruised and bloody. "What the hell?"  
"Just sit down there." Chris ordered, gesturing to the seat next to Kyle before disappearing into the office.  
"What the hell?" Eva repeated.  
"Ask that psycho." Kyle glared at Finn.  
"Finn?" Eva frowned.  
"I ain't the psycho." Finn glared at Eva.  
"Why am I the pyscho?" Eva demanded.  
"Because you're dating one." Finn sneered. Kyle lunged for him.  
"Kyle, no!" Eva grabbed his hand. "You're in enough trouble as it is. Just leave him alone."  
"He attacked me first. I'll tell Fisher that." Kyle shrugged. "Plus, I don't care if I get expelled as long as he's dead."  
Finn snorted, looking away.  
Eva rolled her eyes at Finn before looking back at Kyle. "Babe, we all know that my Dad won't believe you. Especially as this isn't the first time you've got into a fight." Eva sighed.  
Kyle sighed, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently. Eva took a seat next to Finn, exhaling deeply. This was their fight - why was she here?  
"Eva?" Chris stuck his head out of the door.  
"Yeah?" She asked, looking up.  
"Come in." Chris ordered, holding the door open for her.  
"Look, before you have a go at me, I'm not involved in their little scuffle at all - I was in Art-"  
"Sit down." Mrs Fisher gestured to the chair, unfazed.  
Eva looked at the chair before slowly sitting down, a slight frown on her face.  
"It's none of my business but are you dating Kyle Stack?" Mrs Fisher asked, a smile playing on her lips.  
"Well...um..." Eva looked over at her Dad, who was watching her closely. "...no, why?"  
"Eva, I understand that you don't want to admit anything whilst your Dad is here but this is serious. I'll ask you again, are you dating Kyle Stack?" Mrs Fisher still looked unfazed.  
Eva sighed, eyes still lingering on her Dad. "...yes."  
"What?" Chris exclaimed.  
"Chris..." Karen looked over at him, shooting him a warning look. "Thank you, Eva. Has anything happened between you and Finn?"  
"No." Eva shrugged. "Me and Kyle kept it a secret - Finn must have found out."  
"I'd say so too." Mrs Fisher nodded. "Chris, can you bring Finn in please? Oh, and see if you can get anything out of Kyle - you always were good at talking to him."  
Chris nodded hesitantly before walking out.  
A few seconds later, Finn walked in. "It's not me you need in here!" He shouted, slamming the door without a backwards glance. "It's that psycho out there-"  
"Don't call Kyle a psycho after you attacked him!" Eva shouted back, glaring at him.  
"Of course you'd defend him - you're stupid enough to see the 'good in everyone.'" Finn growled.  
"'Good in everyone?'" She snorted. "I dated you!"  
He went to say something back, visibly agitated but Mrs Fisher cut in. "Are you finished?"  
Both of them shuffled their feet uncomfortably. "Yes, Miss." They chorused.  
"Good." Mrs Fisher smiled. "Then take a seat."  
Finn sat on one sofa, Eva sat on the other.  
"What happened out there, Finn?" Mrs Fisher tilted her head.  
"I lost it, Miss." Finn sighed. "He's been saying stuff about her that she's going to deny but he said it!"  
"Like what?" Mrs Fisher frowned.  
"That she's a...girl." Finn frowned angrily and Mrs Fisher snorted.  
"A girl?"  
"You know, _a girl_." Finn couldn't bring himself to say it.  
"Eva?" Mrs Fisher looked at her, the frown returned to her face.  
"It's not true, Miss! I promise!" Eva protested.  
"I told you she would say that!" Finn snorted, looking out the window.  
"I mean it, Miss! I asked Lauren this morning about it because..." She couldn't say it was Kyle's Mum who had said it. "...some girl shouted it at me on the way to school. Finn's got it wrong!"  
"The story sounds viable, Finn." Mrs Fisher shrugged.  
"I don't get why you're dating him!" Finn suddenly blurted, standing up.  
"What?" Eva gasped. Both her and Mrs Fisher were startled by his outburst.


	16. I'm out

"Nothing..." Finn muttered, sitting down.  
Mrs Fisher sensed the atmosphere as she looked between them both. "I'm going to give you five minutes to talk." She said, slowly walking out.  
They sat there in silence for a minute or two, no one having the guts to say anything.  
Until Eva spoke. "I love him, Finn."  
"What?" Finn spun around.  
"I said...I love him, Finn." Eva said quietly, fiddling with her skirt.  
"I love rugby, Eva! It doesn't mean I would stop playing football because of that!" Finn exclaimed. "I thought that leaving was meant to be a fresh start!"  
"It was." She sighed. "You've chosen Hannah."  
"You know I would leave her in an instant for you." Finn sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Say something then." He growled.  
"Don't." Her voice was below a whisper.  
"What?" Finn frowned.  
"Don't leave Hannah." She said quietly. "You don't need me."  
"Yes, I do!" Finn sighed.  
"No!" Eva exclaimed, half-laughing at his belief. "You have a great girlfriend and great friends. Don't leave that for me!"  
"You don't get it, Eva!" Finn sighed. "I would leave all of that for you!"  
"I'm with Kyle, you're with Hannah. That's all there is to it." She sighed, getting up and walking out. Finn fell into his chair, his head in his hands.

"Where are you going?" Chris frowned as she walked out.  
"I didn't do anything." Eva glowered. "Therefore I shouldn't _be _here." She carried on walking.  
"Touche." Kyle smirked.  
"I'd shut it if I were you." Chris glared at him.  
"But you ain't." Kyle's smirk widened.


	17. Sensible

"Look at this!" Denzil Kelly whispered, smiling as everyone gathered around his phone.  
"Oooh!" Rhona gasped. She looked up at Eva and smirked. Eva looked away, feeling under fire. "Imagine being in a relationship with him - he'd kill you!"  
Eva spun around and walked over. Kyle had Finn up against his locker, fist inches from his face. She snatched Denzil's phone off of him.  
"Oi!" He protested. Eva smiled sweetly before dropping it on the floor, watching it smash.  
"Here's what I think of you and your little friends." Eva kept her bittersweet smile before stamping on the phone, her heel causing more damage.  
"What are you doing?" Rhona shrieked, horrified at the mess. "You want to take Denzil on, you'll have to get through me!"  
"Oh yeah?" Eva squared her up. "I've probably learnt a few techniques from Kyle if you want me to try them out."  
"Oi, oi!" Mr Chalk bustled over, gently moving Eva back. "Off you go, students." He ordered, watching them disappear. "Is this your doing?" He gestured to the mess.  
She shrugged.  
"I think you need to go to the cooler to calm down." Mr Chalk steered her in the direction of the cooler, nodding at the teachers politely as they passed. He opened the door and gestured for her to go in.  
Eva's eyes fell on Kyle and she beamed, watching him smile back warmly.  
"Oh..." Mr Chalk frowned. "There doesn't appear to be a teacher in here."  
"You'd appear to be right." Kyle imitated, making Eva giggle.  
"You two stay here, I'll go find a teacher." Mr Chalk closed the door and carried on down the corridor.  
"What are you in here for?" Kyle asked.  
Eva took the seat next to him, dropping her back on the table and sitting down. "It's a bit of a long story." She sighed.  
"We've got time." He shrugged.  
"Denzil, Rhona and that were looking at your fight with Finn on his phone. Rhona made some comment about you knocking me around. I went over, snatched the phone out of his hand, dropped it and stood on it. Then Rhona started getting gobby so I took her on and Chalkie came over." She sighed again.  
"That's my girl." Kyle smiled, an arm on the back of her chair. She smiled shyly.  
"Is this your punishment then?" Eva asked, looking over at him.  
"No." Kyle shrugged. "I'm excluded for two weeks."  
"What?" Eva gasped.  
"It's not a big deal." Kyle shrugged again.  
"What about Finn?" Eva asked.  
"I don't know." Kyle said, fiddling with his pencil. "He should get longer than me - he started it."  
"I know." Eva sighed. "Two weeks. Did you have to hit him back?"  
"Course I did." Kyle frowned. "I'm no chicken."  
"It doesn't make you a chicken for not hitting him back. It makes you sensible." Eva shrugged.  
"Babe, I've never been sensible." Kyle said.  
"Exactly." Eva sighed.


	18. Smug cow

"Finn's been excluded for two weeks because of your stupid little boyfriend!" Hannah stormed into the common room.  
"Woah, slow down!" Lauren ordered.  
"Slow down? Two weeks without my boyfriend because of that...scumbag?" Hannah shrieked.  
"Hannah..." Eva had never heard her say that much before. "Kyle's been excluded for two weeks too."  
"So now Finn's going to be compared to that misfit." Hannah sighed.  
Eva stood up violently.  
"Eva!" Lauren ordered, trying to calm her down. "Hannah, just leave it, yeah?"  
"Leave it? I've got more to say!" Hannah snorted.  
"Do you want a slap?" Eva growled.  
"If that means you get kicked out too then sure!" Hannah said faux-brightly.  
"You know you're a litte b-"  
"Eva!" Lauren shouted, holding her back. Hannah cackled before storming out.  
"What's going on?" Kyle frowned, walking in.  
"Don't even go there!" Eva clenched her fists. "I could punch her and her boyfriend!"  
"No you couldn't." Trudi soothed. "Just ignore her."  
Eva nestled into Kyle, eyes closed. "What a rubbish day." She sighed.  
"Why?" Kyle asked.  
"You get excluded, I get done for fighting and then that smug cow starts mouthing off. Grrr!"  
"You getting excluded too?" Kyle asked brightly.  
"Kyle!" Lauren exclaimed.  
"What?" He frowned, looking at her.  
"Don't get her in trouble too." Lauren frowned.  
"Too late." Eva muttered. "I've fought everyone possible in this school now!"


	19. Art

Eva tapped her pencil on the desk, staring at the whiteboard.  
"If you were to do a portrait like this, this would score you maximum of a D." Mr Wilding gestured to Eva's picture. It had been a quick a scribble in her absent-minded haste to end the lesson. "Eva, are you listening?"  
"No." Eva shrugged. The class tittered despite her not meaning it as a joke.  
"Eva? You have an exam coming up in less than two months." Mr Wilding frowned. "Does that not mean anything?"  
"Look, no offfence, Sir, but I've had a bit of a crap day. Things like this are the last things on my mind." She sighed, laying her chin on her hand.  
"You think you're the only one?" Mr Wilding demanded. "This," he gestured to her picture again, "is not the standard of work I'd expect from a B-predicted student."  
"I know I'm not the only one." She argued. "And I'm not pretending I am but I'm not in the mood for work that requires, like, a gazillion percent concentration when I haven't even got 1%." She sighed.  
Mr Wilding watched her for a few seconds before letting out a long sigh. "I want you to wait outside please."  
"What?" Eva gasped.  
"If you're not willing to take part in the lesson then you have no business being here." He shrugged.  
She hesitated before slowly getting up and leaving. She leant against the wall, surveying the corridors. Her altercation with Hannah had dampened her mood - as had the news about Kyle and Finn's exclusion. The door opened and Lauren stepped out, closing it behind her.  
"What are you doing out here?" Eva frowned.  
"I asked Mr Wilding if I could speak to you." Lauren said.  
"There's nothing to talk to me about." Eva shrugged.  
"Clearly there is." Lauren observed. "Come to the girls toilets with me?"  
Eva took another long sigh and followed her down the hall, into the girls toilets. They both jumped up onto the counter, backs against the wall.  
"Why are you in such a mood then?" Lauren asked.  
"Kyle." Eva sighed.  
"Why, what's he done?" Lauren frowned.  
"It's more a case of what he hasn't done." Eva sighed again.  
"You're talking gibberish." Lauren chuckled.  
"He doesn't deserve to get excluded!" Eva protested.  
"And Finn does?"  
"Finn started the fight first!" Eva exclaimed.  
"To defend you, Eva! He did it to defend your honour." Lauren sighed. "Stop playing this stupid, little game and get back together."  
"That's inappropriate, Lauren." Eva sighed. "I'm with Kyle."  
"Yeah and no one knows why." Lauren muttered.  
"Stop! Stop with this brainwashing, this disrespecting, this-"  
"I get it." Lauren snorted. "Stop."  
"It's not fair! I love Kyle! Finn wasn't interested yet I get all the blame." Eva rolled her eyes. "I wish I could get excluded for two weeks as well."


	20. Woman possessed

"I'm going to miss you." Eva held onto Kyle's hands, gazing into his eyes.  
"Nah, you won't." Kyle smiled.  
"Yah, I will." She smiled weakily. "You didn't even do anything!"  
"I know." Kyle shrugged. "Don't go doing anything with Finn whilst I'm gone."  
"How? He's excluded too." She chuckled.  
"There is a silver lining then." Kyle laughed. "Two weeks, ay?"  
"I'll see if Miss can shorten it!" Eva said suddenly.  
"She won't, Eva. I don't care anyway. They'll fly by." Kyle shrugged.  
"What's your Mum going to say?" Eva bit her lip.  
"She won't care - she'll be too drunk to understand." Kyle said sadly. "I don't care - I don't need her."  
"You'd better keep texting me!" Eva ordered. "I can't survive school without you-"  
"Eva!" Chris called. "It's time to go!"  
"I promise." Kyle nodded, leaning his head against hers. "I love you, and I'll see you in two weeks."  
"I love you too." She left a lingering kiss on his lips before slowly backing away, a smile on her face. All to soon, her back was to him as she slid in the car and soed away.

"Dating Kyle?" Chris asked as they drove.  
"Yes, Dad." She sighed, eyes closed.  
"Kyle? What possessed you?" Chris demanded.  
"Err...the fact I like him?" Eva frowned.  
"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid, Eva. The boy has just been excluded for fighting-"  
"Something which wasn't his fault." Eva pointed out.  
"You really want to stick to that story?" Chris asked.  
"Yeah, I do really want to stick to that story!" Her voice was raised.  
"Don't talk to me like that!" Chris shouted.  
"Don't talk to me at all!" She shouted back.  
"I beg your pardon?" Chris ordered.  
"You heard me! If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything. You don't approve of anything - just leave me alone!" Eva yelled, staring out the window.  
"I'm your Dad, Eva-"  
"Sadly!" Eva snapped, leaving Chris in stunned silence. They'd never rowed like that.


	21. Not in this house

The first three days passed slowly, filled with text messages, apologies and longings for Kyle. Eva sat in the common room during her free period, staring into space as she waited for Kyle to reply to her latest text.  
She was relieved to see Madi enter the room, knowing she would fill the empty silence in the room. "You alright?" She asked.  
"Um..yeah." Eva nodded, fiddling with her phone. "You?"  
Madi ignored the question. "Are you missing Kyle?"  
"A little bit, yeah." Eva nodded again. Huge understatement.  
"A little bit? Gees, you've been dating a few days and you're already pining after him!" Madi chuckled as Eva blushed.  
"I guess I just don't think it's fair he gets excluded when Finn started it." Eva shrugged, staring at the floor.  
"How old are you? Stop whining. This isn't the first time Kyle's been excluded." Madi smiled.  
"Is that your way of being understanding?" Eva looked up, a slight smile on her lips.  
"Trust me, this is for your sanity as well as mine." Madi smiled warmly.  
"Yes!" Eva cheered as her phone vibrated.  
"What does it say?" Madi asked.  
"You don't want to know." Eva giggled, fingers tapping a reply.  
"You're right." Madi nodded, chuckling to herself.  
"I'm guessing she's texting Kyle." Lauren gestured to Eva as she walked in, smiling as Madi nodded. "Gotta love you, Evie." Lauren sat down next to her, hugging her tightly.  
"Huh?" Eva looked up from her phone bewildered, making them all laugh.  
"Does that say-"  
"Leave it." Eva smiled, covering her screen.

"It's been really hard, Kyle." Eva sighed, clutching the phone to her ear as she sat, curled up, on the sofa.  
"Don't be soft!" Kyle snorted. "You probably haven't spared a thought to me until now!"  
"That's a lie and you know it!" Eva protested.  
"I know." Kyle chuckled. "It's only a week and a bit left. You'll live."  
"Tough love, ay?" Eva chuckled back. "I'm sure I can."  
"Oi! You're supposed to say that that's impossible!"  
"I did and you told me not to be soft!" Eva exclaimed.  
"That's enough of that." Chris snatched the phone off of her and terminated the call.  
"What?" Eva shrieked. "I was talking!"  
"I know." Chris nodded. "To Kyle. Something that won't be happening in this house." He shrugged.  
"Or school...or country...or planet." Eva glared. "Me and Kyle are going to be together; whether you like it or not." She left him with a lingering glower before walking into her bedroom and slamming the door.


	22. Puppydog eyes

Eva paced her room, sparks flying off her she was so angry. How dare her Dad do that to her! She wasn't eleven anymore! It wasn't enough that he was excluded now she wasn't allowed to see him either? Her phone rang again, lighting up her duvet. Slowly she picked it up and registered the name: Kyle.  
"Hey." She said, pressing the accept button.  
"What the hell happened?" Kyle demanded.  
"My Dad." Eva sighed.  
"What?" Kyle asked.  
"He took my phone off me and hung up." Eva said bitterly. "Apparently I can't talk to you in this house."  
Kyle snorted. "Babe, I think you broke that rule already."  
"It's a stupid rule!" Eva fumed. "If you were Finn or Ronan or something, my Dad wouldn't care one bit but because it's you."  
"Ronan?" Kyle asked.  
"He was the first boy I thought of that's not a regular offender." Eva shrugged. "Point is, my Dad's been a stupid, little...idiot."  
"Idiot?" Kyle asked, letting a laugh escape. "I'm sure he's wounded by that."  
"Shut up!" Eva giggled. "I'm too annoyed to think properly."  
"Clearly." Kyle chuckled, making Eva laugh. "Anyways, I'm having a get-together this weekend and I want you there."  
"Really?" Eva asked happily. "I'll have to check my diary-"  
"Don't pretend you have anything else on, you loser!" Kyle joked.  
"Loser?" Eva imitated. "I'm sure I'm wounded by that."  
"Funny one!"  
"Banter." Eva grinned. "But yeah, I'd love to come. Who else is going?"  
"You, me and the DSC-"  
"That rhymes!" Eva exclaimed.  
Kyle stayed speechless for a few seconds. "I sure can pick 'em."  
"Oi!" Eva giggled. "What about Madi and Lauren?"  
"What about them?"  
"Can they come? Just so I ain't outnumbered."  
"If you want." Kyle shrugged.

"No." Lauren said simply.  
"What?" Eva exclaimed. "When did Lauren Andrews turn down a party?"  
"Since the day we got caught in Rochdale." Lauren shrugged.  
"Lauren..." Eva sighed. "We've had parties since then."  
"Kyle Stack isn't worth it." Lauren shrugged again.  
"You're my best mate right?" Eva raised her eyebrows.  
"Yeah, course. Why?" Lauren frowned.  
"Then Kyle should be worth it."  
"No!" Lauren said firmly. "I'm not coming!"  
"Ohhhh." Eva pouted.  
"That doesn't work." Lauren gestured to her face.  
Eva fluttered her eyelashes.  
"I mean it." Lauren shrugged.  
Eva widened her eyes.  
"Finn!" Lauren exclaimed happily as Finn walked in, quickly looking away.


	23. Truancy

"A party?" Madi's eyes were wide with excitement. "Who's?"  
"Er..." Eva bit her lip. "A close friends-"  
"Kyle's?" Madi asked.  
Eva nodded shyly. "He's having a small get-together. You, me, him and the DSC."  
"The DSC?" Madi repeated. "Eva..."  
"I've met all of them - they don't know you - why would they hurt you?" Eva frowned.  
"In case you aren't aware, they're all a bunch of psychos in tracksuits who wave knives at pensioners." Madi said as if Eva had lost her mind.  
"Pensioners? Really?" Eva snorted. "They're not...something off of The Bill."  
"They're worse." Madi muttered.  
"A party, Madi." Eva frowned. "With drink, music and single boys."  
"Hmmm...it does sound fun." Madi nodded absent-mindedly. "I'm in."  
"Great!" Eva cheered. "You won't regret it."  
"How's Kyle finding exclusion then?" Madi asked, taking her arm as they walked along the corridor.  
"You say it like he's never done it before. But either way probably better than Finn." Eva chuckled.  
"I can't believe you kept it a secret!" Madi sighed. "What happened with everyone being 100% honest?"  
"I didn't want everyone interfering." Eva shrugged.  
"We're not 'everyone.'" Madi said almost stonily.  
"I know you're not 'everyone' but we thought at first it would be best." Eva sighed.  
"We? You mean Kyle." Eva definitely detected pure concrete in her voice this time.  
"No, I don't mean Kyle." Eva said abruptly. "I mean we."  
"Course." Madi felt Eva yank her arm free and flounce off. "Eva!" She sighed.

Eva marched along the corridor. Why was everyone being such jerks about her relationship? She wasn't a walking gossip magazine! She marched through the corridor, reaching the end and shoving the fire exit open ferociously. She carried on, storming up the concrete driveway, out the main gates and down the road. She didn't know where she was going and what her legs were making her do but apparently she was doing it. Through the streets she went, avoiding eye contact with everyone - the old biddies, the young mums and the other truanting teenagers. It wasn't until she was approaching the yard behind the local cafe that she realised where she was going. Kyle and his chums hung out there when they weren't at school and apparently she was about to do the same.  
"Eva?" Kyle frowned, watching the figure walk towards him. She stayed silent, just staring at him. "Hold on..." Kyle slowly walked towards her. "Babe, what's going on?"  
"I don't want to be at school anymore - with all the jerks that think we shouldn't be together." She pushed her fringe off her face, staring at the ground. "I don't want to be there anymore." She repeated.  
"Who is it now?" Kyle asked.  
"Everyone. I get all these looks in the corridor, people whispering - everyone does it!" Eva exclaimed. "Why can't they leave us alone?"  
"Cus they're jealous." Kyle shrugged, looking away for a second. "You can't be here."  
"Why?" She frowned.  
Kyle stayed silent, watching her look over his shoulder.  
"Kyle, what's going on?" She asked, fear creeping over her.


	24. I did it my way

"I'll ask you again, Kyle: what's going on?" Eva demanded.  
"We're teaching Eugene a lesson once and for all." Kyle sighed.  
"You said you would stop this!" Eva exclaimed angrily.  
"No, I didn't." Kyle shook his head. "I told you I would keep you out of things, Eva. I never said I was going to stop."  
"Same thing!" She sighed. "They will tear you apart!"  
"No they won't. We've got each other." Kyle shrugged.  
"And me." Eva said quietly.  
"No, Eva." Kyle shook his head firmly. "I'm not having you involved."  
"I don't care." She shrugged, pushing past him. "Eugene!"  
"Long time, no see." Eugene smirked, turning his attention to her.  
"Yeah." She nodded.  
"How's Finn these days?" He asked.  
Eva shrugged. "You ask me like I have an answer."  
"You should do, he's your long-lost love or whatever." Eugene frowned.  
"Get with the programme, Eugene." She goaded. "We're over now."  
"Doesn't surprise me." Eugene shrugged. "Look at the state of you."  
Eva remained undeterred. "Don't pretend you don't like it, Eugene. I've seen you in the back alley with that single mother from your estate." A small smile crept on her lips as he looked embarassed.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He shrugged.  
"Fair enough." She shrugged back. "We'll save it for another time. Now, I believe you have a fight planned or something?" She asked.  
"I'm not fighting a girl." Eugene said.  
"It don't bother me if you're willing to punch me or not." Eva shrugged. "I don't like you or your chums."  
"Why are you here, Eva?" Eugene asked. "Shouldn't you be at school?"  
"Yes." Eva nodded. "I should. But I'm not. So get on with it then? Punch Kyle and then run along." She smirked.  
"Whatever. Come on, let's go." Eugene growled, him and his crew turning away and walking off.  
"Eva?" Kyle frowned.  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
"You got rid of him? We were supposed to fight." Kyle explained.  
"I know. At least now we've played it by my rules, you aren't nursing a stabbed gang member." Eva smiled sweetly. "Can we get some chips?"


	25. LOVE

"Bruv, you've gotta get rid of her." Tariq hissed, watching Eva through the chip shop doorway.  
"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Kyle glared.  
"She's cramping our style, right? Having a girl on the team." Tariq continued.  
"She ain't going anywhere." Kyle hissed. "The longer she stays, the more Finn gets wound up and we finish him once and for all."  
"You mean, you ain't in love with her?" Tariq frowned.  
"Course I find her hot and that but boys like me, we don't fall in love." Kyle whispered, a grin on his face.

"Madi, Lauren, have you seen Eva?" Mrs Diamond asked, hurrying over.  
"No. Why?" Lauren shrugged, her bottom lip over her top.  
"She's been marked present all day until this lesson. Simon McGarthy thought he saw her walking out of school." Mrs Diamond looked around desperately.  
"Oh no." Madi sighed, leaning against the wall.  
"What?" Mrs Diamond and Lauren chorused.  
Madi bit her lip, realising the game was up.  
"Madi, if you know something." Mrs Diamond frowned. "You have to tell us."  
"I don't. All I know is, we argued a bit about her and Kyle and she stormed off." Madi said quietly.  
"Oh no." Lauren sighed, shaking her head.  
"Do you know where she went?" Mrs Diamond asked.  
"No." Madi said honestly. "D'you reckon she's actually gone then?" She added nervously.  
"Most probably." Mrs Diamond nodded. "Do either of you know where Kyle and his friends 'hang out?'"  
Lauren shrugged. "All over town, Miss. Most probably in the high street or behind the cafe." Mrs Diamond was gone.


	26. Advice

"What did you say to her that made her walk out?" Lauren asked for the billionth time.  
"For God sake, Lauren!" Madi snapped. "I keep telling you it was nothing that hadn't been said before!"  
"Which was?" Lauren raised her eyebrows.  
"I just asked her if Kyle was the best choice for her and if he made her keep it a secret." Madi shrugged.  
"Why?" Lauren sighed, rolling her eyes. "We said that between the two of us because we knew she would act like that!"  
"She deserved to hear it. Maybe it'll help her make the right choice now with Finn and Kyle." Madi shrugged again.  
"Finn has a girlfriend, Madi, she doesn't want to know!" Lauren sighed again. "It's her choice who she dates - all we can do is advise her on the right choice."  
"I'm worried for her, that's all." Madi sighed. "I don't want her to fall back into the same trap."  
"Neither do I but maybe that's the wake-up call she needs. Anyway, are you going to his lame party?" Lauren asked.  
"I said to her that I'd go but I imagine my invitation has been retracted." Madi half-snorted.  
"Why would you go anyway?" Lauren frowned. "The DSC are psychos and Eva, clearly, isn't right in the head."  
"Clearly." Madi agreed. "But she's going and she needs someone there to look out for her."  
"I'm not going but congratulations for your chivalry." Lauren smiled. "I'll admire you from the safety of my own home." She winked before walking away.

"Eva?" Mrs Diamond ran through the streets, desperately calling Eva's name. She had been searching for the last twenty minutes and couldn't find Eva anywhere. For the third time she pulled her phone out her blazer pocket. She had tried Chris twice - maybe it was time to ring Michael. "Hello?" She called, sighing as the dialling tone sounded.  
"Hello?" Michael answered.  
"It's me, Sian." Mrs Diamond called.  
"Where are you? I've had to get a supply teacher in because you disappeared from your lesson!" Michael shouted angrily.  
"I'm really sorry, Michael, but I have a very good excuse - Eva's gone."  
"What?" Michael's mouth dropped open. "Gone? Where?"  
"I don't know. Madi and Lauren said she would be behind the cafe or hanging around the high street and she isn't. We have reason to believe she's gone off with Kyle and his friends." Sian gabbled.  
"Does Chris know?" Michael asked.  
"I've tried to ring him but he must have a class because he isn't answering." Sian explained. She heard him shout instructions to Janeece before returning his attention to Sian.  
"I'm on my way now. Don't go anywhere!" The line went dead.


	27. Run

"I need to be getting back. I think I've pushed my luck further than I should." Eva smiled nervously.  
"Babe, you have half an hour until they end of the day. What's the point?" Kyle draped an arm around her skinny frame. "Just as well you had those chips." He added cheekily.  
"Shut up! I'm hardly skinny!" Eva exclaimed modestly. "My Dad will kill me if I don't get back."  
"He'll have to get through me." Kyle smiled.  
"I'm sure he will. Quite clearly you've never seen my Dad angry." Eva chuckled.  
"Eva?" All their heads looked up and saw Mr Byrne heading towards them.  
"Crap!" Eva grabbed her bag and stood up. "I'll call you later, babe. Bye!" She gabbled before legging it in the opposite direction.  
"Eva!" Mr Byrne and Sian broke into a run, running after her.  
"That's my girl." Kyle smirked.

Eva ran as fast as she could, breath fast escaping her. She knew she'd have to stop at sometime - a) she couldn't keep running and b) she didn't know where she could run too.  
"Eva!" Mr Byrne was fast approaching. Eva quickly changed direction, turning to the alleyway and running as fast as she could - straight into the wall. She hit it with a thud before hitting the ground. She could see the blurs of people hovering above her, calling her name.


	28. Disowned

"What were you thinking?" Michael shouted.  
"I got angry!" Eva replied, her volume matching his. "I wasn't thinking."  
"Clearly! Michael sighed. "What is your Dad going to say?"  
Her Dad. She hadn't thought of him in her minutes of madness. "Does he have to know?" She asked in a tiny voice.  
"Course he does." Michael had a smirk on his face at her audacity.  
Sian piped up, "Eva, what you did is both illegal and wrong. You're lucky the police didn't find out!"  
"I made a mistake!" Eva said desperately. "I got angry and I walked out but it was wrong and I know that now! All that's going to happen is my Dad'll have a blazing row with me, ground me for life and then look at me disapprovingly. Sian - I mean, Mrs Diamond - you saw how my Dad reacted when I left with Kyle for an hour - how will he react now?"  
"That's what you will find out. Janeece!" He called, smiling as her head appeared through the hatch. "Can you call in Mr Mead, please? Tell him it's urgent and make sure you send cover."

Five minutes later, Chris was opening the office door, frowning as he saw Eva sat in there. "What has she done?" He sighed.  
"Truanting." Michael said simply.  
"What?" Chris gasped, leaning against the wall. "Just for an hour again or..." He trailed off.  
"Since half twelve this afternoon." Michael explained. "We found her hanging out with Kyle in the park where she started running - straight into a brick wall."  
"You what?" Chris demanded, turning to face her. She ducked her head in shame, her eyes closed with what was about to come. It would be anger, disappointment or both - something she could not take either of.  
"I'm sorry." She muttered.  
"Sorry doesn't begin to cover it!" Chris erupted. Anger. There wasn't a hint of disappointment in his tone. Slowly she brought her head up to look at him; his eyes burned with fury and his teeth were gritted. She'd never seen him so angry. "You missed two and a half hours of school so you could meet...Kyle?"  
"It wasn't planned!" Eva explained. "I fell out with Madi and walked out. It just happened to be that I left school!"  
"Course it was planned, Eva! I'm not stupid!" Chris shouted.  
"I know but you have to believe me!" Eva begged. "I was fed up - you were lecturing me about Kyle, my friends were lecturing me about Kyle and Finn was lecturing me about Kyle. I'd had enough - it was the last straw. I'm 16 - I should be able to date who I want and do what I want."  
"That happens when you're 18, Eva-"  
"We'll leave you two to it." Sian smiled gently at Chris before ushering Michael out.  
"How could you do this to me?" He asked, his voice become sad and soft.  
"You always knew that having me live with you wasn't going to be easy." She sighed.  
"'Not being easy' is having the odd bit of backchat in an arguement or falling out because you refuse to do your homework, Eva. What you've done is taken that to a whole new level and beyond! I knew you made a mistake dating Kyle but not on this scale." He looked weak; lines were etched into his face and he was pale. It was her fault.  
"Kyle told me to go back to school, to stay out of trouble, but I didn't listen. I didn't want to pretend everything was ok when I was hating people for what they said. Being away from school and with Kyle made me forget what people thought of me - what people were saying behind my back." Eva said honestly.  
"If that's how you feel you speak to me or Sian, you don't leave school and hang out with your boyfriend for hours. I feel numb, Eva, because neither your mother nor I brought you up to be like this." Chris sighed.  
"I know you didn't but I'm not like anything. I had a few minutes of madness and I kept it going for a few hours - it won't happen again - I promise!" Eva said pleadingly, her eyes wide.  
"Do what you want. I've done all I can." Chris sighed before exiting the room.  
"Dad!" She called. Reeling from his departure, she fell onto the black leather sofa and burst into tears. Life was crap.


	29. Denim jeans

Eva sat on her bed in front of the mirror. Her eyes were stained red with the tears, wisps of hair had fallen out of her bun and her lips were chapped. She'd walked home alone, not allowing herself to ask Chris for a lift. The minute she'd walked in, she'd regretted it. Chris was sat on the sofa watching the telly - he didn't even look up as she had walked in.  
_"Hey?" She'd said uncertainly.  
There had been no answer.  
"Dad?" She'd asked.  
He still hadn't said anything, kept staring at the screen.  
"I know you're angry at me right now but we'll get through this..won't we?" Her bottom lip had quivered as she'd started at him.  
"No." She'd barely even heard him.  
"What?" She'd gasped, her voice cracking.  
"I think you need to consider moving permanently - I can't handle you anymore, Eva." He'd looked at her then for the first time, his grey-blue eyes empty.  
"You can't do this! My life's here - with you...and my friends!" She'd protested, tears rolling down her face. He hadn't replied to that. She'd flounced into her room, closing the door and breaking down in tears.  
_She couldn't leave Waterloo Road - Finn, Kyle, her friends were here. She preferred life with her beloved Dad then her mother. If she was going to go to Kyle's party she needed to start getting ready - Madi was picking her up at half seven. She combed her autumn-coloured hair before pinning it up into a neat updo, two wisps falling either side of her face. She applied foundation to her face, a stroke of blusher across her cheekbones before outlining her eyes in black eyeliner, a few coats of mascara on her lashes before colouring her lips in with blood-red lipstick. She slipped on plum jeans, grey Converse low-tops, a loose, white t-shirt and an oversized, charcoal zipper hoodie. She didn't think she looked nice - of course, she did - but she didn't care. She wanted to drink her problems away to the point she couldn't remember the past year. There was a knock on the front door and Eva hurried through the apartment to open the door.  
"Hey!" Madi exclaimed.  
Eva nodded weakily, taking in Madi's outfit. She was wearing black tights, gold ballet flats, a white skirt and a lacy, cream tee. Her blonde hair was tied in a neat bun and she wore her usual make-up. Eva turned to her Dad. "I'm going out now, ok?"  
He shrugged, not keeping his eyes from the TV.  
"I'll see you later." She managed, closing the door behind her as she left the apartment.  
"What's up with him?" Madi frowned.  
"I'd rather not talk about it." Eva shrugged, following her out to the car.


	30. Found in the street

"Alright, babe?" Kyle draped an arm around her, guiding her into his flat. All she could manage was a weak nod. Coming here was a big mistake, she realised that now. She should be at home, trying to fix things with her Dad but it was too late now. Kyle was steering her into the kitchen, pushing her up against the counter with his lips as he kissed her passionately. She held onto his face, trying to lose herself in the kiss but she couldn't; her heart wasn't in it. "What's up?" His voice was low and husky.  
"Nothing." She shrugged. "I'm just not on good terms with my Dad."  
"Here, have this." Kyle handed her a bottle of Smirnoff Ice.  
"Thanks." She smiled weakily, unscrewing the lid and taking a long sip. He brushed the tendrils of hair off her face, staring at her lovingly. The words he'd said to Tariq earlier, he hadn't meant - getting to Finn was just a bonus.  
"Are you lot coming?" Madi entered the lounge, a member of the DSC hanging onto her waist.  
"Yeah, sure." Eva put on a bright smile as she took Kyle's hand and led him into the lounge. She took another sip if her drink, swaying to the music.

"Woo!" Eva waved her hands and bottle in the air in time to the music. It had only taken an hour for her to loosen up and start enjoying herself. All memories of her and Chris had faded away as the boozy haze had built up inside her.  
"You so happy now!" Madi swayed, holding onto Eva.  
"I feels it!" Eva nodded, a grin on her face.  
"Cus of duh drenk!" Madi pulled a camera out of her bag and pulled Eva next to her before pushing the capture button. "Smidle!" They both pulled cheesy grins, waving their drinks.  
"You and me now, Evie." Kyle draped an arm around her and they smiled as Madi clicked away. They all took in turns to take pictures, producing over a hundred different snaps of each of them. The more pictures that were taken, the more drinks were knocked back - the pictures becoming wilder. There soon became pictures of Eva and Kyle kissing, Madi and Eva accidentally flashing their bras and knickers, Madi and Eva kissing, people laying on the floor laughing, people rolling across the sofa, dancing, posing, you name it there was a photo of it.

By the end of the night, Eva stumbled out of the flat. Everyone was in various states of alcohol-induced sleep, leaving her to drunkenly slip out. She walked along the streets, make-up smeared down her face, sobs escaping from her mouth as she clutched her shoes in her hand.  
"Eva?"  
Eva turned around, barely recognising her own name. "Yeah?"  
"What are you doing out at," Finn checked his phone. "half one?"  
"Finn!" She sobbed, her legs buckling beneath her.


	31. Just like a pill

Eva was so used to the feeling of a hangover now but this one still took her by surprise. She was never very good at thinking of the consquences of her behaviour. It was only now she realised that necking back vodka shots and Peach Schnapps hour after hour wasn't the best decision she'd ever made. Somehow she pulled herself out of bed and stumbled over to her dressing table, yanking open the top drawer. A box of Paracetemol was a welcoming sight in her eyes. As quick as her finger could, they were breaking the foil and pushing the small, white pill out and putting it in her mouth. Stumbling into her ensuite, she filled the mouthwash cap with water and swallowed the pill.  
"Ahh." She closed her eyes, feeling it go down before stumbling back into bed and wrapping herself up in her quilt. Her plans for today? Sleep. No sooner were her eyes closed and her breathing relaxed did her Dad walk in.  
"Morning." He said.  
Her eyes flew open and she pulled herself up into a seated position. "Hey." She smiled weakily.  
He looked at her in disbelief, not being able to digest she'd gone out drinking last night instead of talking things through with him like an adult. She recieved his look sadly, casting her eyes down to the creased quilt.  
"Finn's here." He muttered before walking out, letting Finn in.  
"Why?" She asked outloud, frowning at him.  
"I came to check you were ok." Finn said, closing the door.  
"Why?" Her eyebrows were knitted together into a deep frown.  
"You don't rememeber?" He asked, taken aback.  
"No." She said abruptly.  
"I found you wandering around at half 1 last night." He said. "It was like that Maroon 5 music video walking you home." He chuckled before starting to sing the lyrics under his breath. "_I am in misery...there ain't nobody who can comfort me..._"  
She couldn't keep the smile off her face as he sang.  
"What?" He laughed.  
"You. You were never Barbara Streisand, were you?" She giggled.  
"Who?" He asked, smiling as she laughed. "You want me to tell you what happened last night?"  
She nodded regretfully...

_"Eva." Finn smiled, recieving her hug. "I think we need to take you home?"_  
_"No." Eva frowned. "The party isn't over yet."_  
_"It is for you." Finn sighed, steering her in the direction of her house._  
_"Why you out now?" She asked suddenly._  
_"I couldn't sleep." Finn shrugged. "Too much stuff going on."_  
_"Ahhhh." Eva nodded like she understood. "Where we going?"_  
_"Home." Finn said, feeling her come to an abrupt halt._  
_"No." Eva shook her head. "No."_  
_"Yes." He sighed, trying to get her walking again._  
_"Get away!" She shrieked, wrestling him off._  
_"Eva! People are going to get the wrong idea!" Finn hissed, trying to hold on to her again._  
_"No!" She growled, shoving him off. "No!" She broke into a drunken jog, running away from him at a (slow) speed._  
_Finn caught up with her within seconds, holding onto her wrestling body. All of a sudden she went weak in his arms, sobbing sadly as she nestled into. "Eva?"_  
_"I'm sorry." She sobbed, looking up at him with mascara-streaked tears rolling down her face and onto his shirt._  
_"What for?" He used his finger to wipe away the tears._  
_"Getting you in trouble, making you kiss me, everything." She let out a long sigh before returning to her drunken state and breaking the spell. "Get off me!" She screeched, scraping her nails to his arm and breaking the skin._  
_"Ow!" He squealed, letting go and clutching his arm. Once again she started running, her speed faster than last time. It took him longer to catch up with her and after a bit more wrestling her managed to drag her - quite literally kicking and screaming - back to her house where Chris gratefully recieved her._

Finn left out their sentimental moment when he retold the story - knowing she wasn't really sorry and that she wouldn't believe him.  
She was looking at him with disbelied right now, as if she didn't quite believe him. "Oh." She managed. "I'm sorry."  
"It's fine." He shrugged, looking down at his trainers.  
"No, it's not." She caught sight of his bloodied arm. "Was that- was that me?"  
He was reluctant to nod, barely even replying.  
"I'm really sorry. It looks really sore." She traced it with her finger gently, her eyes following her finger. He was staring at her, passion burning in his heart. Passion she would never know about.


	32. Online

"What happened to your arm?" Lauren gasped in reg.  
Finn's eyes met Eva's, a knowing smile on his face. "I was putting some shelves up on the weekend and I caught my arm. It's nothing big." He yanked his sleeve down to cover it.  
Lauren nodded before turning to Eva. "How was the party? I saw the pictures - it looked...wild."  
"Oh no!" Eva gasped. "Are they online?"  
"Yeah!" Lauren snorted. "Madi posted them yesterday."  
"Ahhh!" Eva squeaked. "I look a right state!"  
"My favourite is you on the floor with your top below your bra and Kyle sat on top of you!" Lauren giggled cruelly. "You look awful!"  
"Gee. Thanks." Eva glared.  
"I'm joking." Lauren hugged Eva tightly, a smile still on her face. "You always look gorgeous. Only you could wear a hangover with style."  
"Shhh!" Eva sighed. "My head hurts and I feel sick."  
"Ahhh..." Lauren chuckled.

"Where did you get to?" Kyle asked, pushing her against her locker at break, a hungry smile on his face.  
"When?" She asked, stroking his cheek with her hand. Since her meeting with Finn yesterday, her feelings for Kyle had died down considerably. She loved kindess and thoughtfulness in a guy - something Kyle lacked and Finn possessed.  
"At the party?" Kyle shrugged.  
"God knows. I ended up in my own bed though." She lied, smiling. Kyle bent forward and kissed her passionately, their fingers entwining as their lips clashed.  
He pulled back after a while, a soppy grin on his face. "You needed that." He shrugged.

"How's your arm?" Eva asked Finn in Science.  
"Fine." Finn shrugged. "How's your hangover?"  
"Passing." She smiled weakily. "Life is such a mess." She didn't know why she'd said that outloud.  
"Why?" Finn frowned.  
"Nothing." She said immediately. "No reason."  
"Eva?" Finn frowned.  
"Right, class..." Mrs Diamond smiled, standing behind her desk. "Elements..."


	33. You don't have to say you love me

_Finn Sharkey: Eva?  
_Eva frowned at her computer screen. She was annoyed for a comment in Chemistry and as much as she prayed, she knew Finn wouldn't let it go.  
_Eva Mead: Yeah?  
FS: What did you mean in Chemistry?  
EM: Nothing.  
FS: Eva? What did you mean?  
EM: Finn, I was hungover and tired. I just said stuff.  
FS: You're not happy with Kyle are you?  
_She debated just telling him the truth. That he was the one she wanted. But she couldn't. Couldn't bring herself to do it. But the pause did it for her.  
_FS: I knew it.  
EM: No, you don't. Me and Kyle are happy.  
FS: Eva, if you tell me now you don't love me, then I'll leave you well alone._

_..._

Eva Mead is offline.


	34. The Fear

Going to reg the next day was the worst thing Eva could think of doing. She hadn't had the courage to tell Finn she didn't love him and there was simple reason for that. She did love him. She did everything slowly; slowly styling her hair, applying her make-up, making her lunch, leaving the apartment for school. The longer she took, the less time she had to talk to Finn and Lauren. It wasn't until she eventually had to leave at half eight that she did. She walked quickly down the stairs and through the halls before exiting into the polluted air outside. Her steps fell into rhythm as she walked, slow but not slow enough so she was late. No sooner had she started walking did she hear someone shout for her. She tried not to stop, increasing her speed dramatically so she was almost in a run. But Finn was fast. And a determined Finn was even faster. Within millisecond he'd caught up with her, holding her arm gently.  
"What you running away for, ay?" He asked gently.  
"I'm not." She shrugged innocently. "I didn't realise you were there."  
"Funny that, Eva. I shouted your name and you started running." Finn sighed. "Look, maybe you don't want to talk to me - whatever, that's your choice. At least have the deceny to hear me out."  
"We don't need to talk. I didn't tell you I loved you yesterday therefore you promised you'd live me alone." Eva sighed.  
"No, you didn't say anything." Finn said. "Please," his voice became more desperate, "you have to hear me out."  
"Why?" She demanded suddenly.  
"I'm in danger, Eva." He said, his face contorted into an expression on fear.  
"No. No, you're not." She shook her head. "This is just some game to make me feel sorry for you."  
"I wish it was but it's not. I'm scared!" He said desperately.  
"Why? Who?" She snapped, fed up of his game.  
"I left Eugene's gang a week or two before you returned. They were fuming - thought I'd let them down - and I've just found out that they've offered to help the DSC 'get me.'" He explained.  
"What?" She couldn't swallow the words he was saying.  
"I mean it, Eva. My life's in danger." He sighed.  
"No." She shook her head. "I can't do this right now, Finn."  
"You're Kyle's girlfriend. You can find out for me what's going to happen!" Finn exclaimed. "Please!"  
"I'm not finding anything out because it's all a bunch of malicious crap to set me up!" She stormed away from him and carried on down the road.

Everyone had gone in when she'd got to school. Then she realised she'd been late for nothing - Finn wasn't going to be at school because he was excluded for the week, same as Kyle. She knocked on the door, slowly opening it.  
"Eva?" Mr Chalk frowned. "You're ten minutes late."  
"I know. I'm sorry." She mumbled, staring at her feet.  
"Why?" Chalkie frowned.  
"I don't have a reason. I guess I was just a bit behind today."  
"Sit down. But you've got breaktime detention in here with me." He eyed her as she walked to her seat, knowing there was more than what she was saying.


	35. Inbox

Kyle held his girlfriend's face in his hands, trying to read what she was thinking. She was silent, just gazing up at him without her normal, dazzling smile. They'd had to go somewhere private so Chalkie couldn't find Eva and drag her to her detention or kick Kyle out of school because he was still excluded. "What are you thinking?" He whispered.  
"Nothing." She shrugged.  
"Babe, you're ridiculously quiet." He frowned, tracing her cheek.  
"I'm just thinking about the end-of-term party tonight and that. It's a shame you can't come." She forced a smile.  
"Oh," he smiled knowingly. "I'll be there ok."  
It was then the penny dropped.

"I'll see you later." She smiled, barely even able to kiss him goodbye. She didn't want to kiss him, hug him, smile at him. The best thing she could think of doing to him right now was stabbing him to death until he got a taste of his own medicine. He was psycho and his phone was going to reveal all his little plans. Cunningly, she'd taken it from his pocket when they'd hugged goodbye and he'd remained clueless towards it. She looked around before unlocking it and heading for his inbox...

"What are you going to wear?" Lauren asked on the phone.  
"I'm not going." Eva said. She still had a ton of work to do to figure out Kyle's plans and not enough time.  
"What?" Lauren shrieked. "This is the party we wait for every year!"  
"I don't feel like it."  
"You've been funny all day but now you've really done it. I'm coming over!"  
"No!" Eva said suddenly. "Please. I have some stuff I need to get done. They'll be other parties."  
"Not like this though. Do what you want, Eva. You're nothing more than a sulky, attention-seeking, phony cow who sleeps with all the boys she can find."  
Lauren sighed as the line went dead.


	36. What I've been looking for

Finn was relieved he would be able to go to the party. A) he would be surrounded by people, meaning he was safe and B) he had a plan to reveal all his feelings for Eva on stage. He smiled as he spiked his hair up and surveyed his suit. Could this be his night?

Kyle crept into the school, the darkness adding to the spooky feel. He slipped in through the open door and tiptoed through the empty hallways, until he found his classroom of choice.

Tariq clutched the sports bag desperately. What was he going to do with it now? He didn't want to be in the DSC now and he didn't want to end up in prison. He'd already been there once and it was awful.

Eva sat on her bed, reading through the text messages desperately. And then after twenty minutes of vigorous searching she found what she was looking for.

As did Finn.

As did Kyle.

As did Tariq.


	37. The one that got away

The party was in full swing. Music blaring, teachers swaying, students dancing as they clutched cups of Coke and Lemonade. Finn had been waiting for half an hour for a sighting Eva but he knew she would turn up with Kyle, looking like a princess.  
"She isn't coming." Lauren whispered.  
"What?" Finn frowned.  
"She told me she isn't coming." Lauren repeated. "Just enjoy your night with Hannah." They both looked over to see Hannah dancing with Trudi in a pretty green dress.  
"Hannah isn't Eva." Finn said firmly. "She's coming."

Eva ran as fast as she could. She didn't look fit for the party in jeans, Converse and an old hoodie but she didn't care. Cinderella didn't look perfect and she became a princess. She had more important things to do. She was nearing school rapidly now, sliding through the hole in the fence and slipping down the bank. The doors were open and Mr Wilding was leant against the wall. This should be easy.  
"Hey." She said brightly.  
"No offence, you don't look...dressed for the party. Is something going on?" He frowned.  
"You need to let me in." She pleaded.  
"Why?" He frowned, holding her back.  
"It's Finn! He's in danger!" She bolted past his hand and into the school, closely followed by Mr Wilding. It was five minutes of fast running from the both until they reach the main hall.  
"Eva!" Lauren and Finn chorused, warm smiles on their faces.  
"You're in danger, Finn!" She screamed. The music went silent and everyone turned to look at her.  
"What?" He frowned.  
"I should have listened to you! Kyle! He's got a cross bow and he's going to use it. Tonight!" She shouted. "We need to leave!"  
"She's right!" Tariq suddenly said. "He's going to be here. He's got a cross bow!"  
Everyone turned around desperately, searching for Kyle and the weapon.

Suddenly, a shot was fired. It flew across the room at such speed, it was hard to see it. Everyone screamed, diving out the way. Until the cross bow stopped.  
"Eva!" Lauren and Finn screamed, running over. She was lay on the floor, eyes half-closed, blood trickling from her shoulder...


	38. Thank you!

Thank you for all your support! I've loved writing this fiction but as they say, all things come to an end.

This isn't definitely the end but for now, I'm going to let it rest whilst I write the Eastenders fanfic I've planning for so long.

A **_huge_ **thank you to everyone who has supported me especially **Pongo0614**.


End file.
